A Beautiful Day
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: This is a Neji Tenten story. Neji and Tenten take a day off from training and Neji has a discussion with his inner self. we all know where this is heading. please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…….. well, maybe it's best that I don't… anyway this is another Neji Tenten fic. Please read and review. Flamers are useless because I have a water balloon.**

'……..' thoughts

"…….." speaking

**Inner speaking**

It was a beautiful day in the middle of spring. No, it was more than beautiful, it was one of those days that only comes around once or twice in a lifetime. Neji and Tenten had started training at four o'clock that morning, but had decided to take a break from training to enjoy the beautiful day. Neji was meditating, his back resting comfortably against the trunk of a tree. Tenten was laying on a branch a few feet above him, her hands behind her head, with one foot swinging gently over one side of the branch. They had been sitting like this for some time now, just sitting in complete silence enjoying the day. Well, that is to say that Tenten was enjoying the day. Neji had been arguing with himself since he had started meditating. It started out something like this…..

BEGIN FLASHBACK

'I'm actually glad we stopped training, today really is a beautiful day.' Neji thought to himself. (He would never voice these thoughts aloud).

'**But not as beautiful as Tenten!!!!!'** an annoying voice in his head shouted.

Only years of training kept him from leaping into the air. 'Who the heck are you?' he questioned.

'**I'm you!!'** the annoying voice exclaimed.

'No you're not, I'm me.' Neji countered.

'**Well, I'm not You you. I'm ME you.'** The annoying voice clarified. At this point even the genius Neji Hyuga was confused. He gave up trying to understand the little voice in his head and tried to go back to enjoying the beautiful day.

'**Hey! Hyuga!! I'm not through talking to you yet!!!'** the annoying voice announced.

Neji inwardly sighed, he wasn't going to get any peace until he dealt with himself. (Boy that sounded weird). 'What do you want?' he asked in a bored tone.

'**We need to have a heart-to-heart talk about Tenten!!!!!!'** the annoying voice was beginning to sound like an horrible mix of Naruto and Rock Lee.

Neji smirked. 'If you're me and I'm me, then we only have one heart.' He thought.

'**That's beside the point!' **the annoying voice quickly dismissed Neji's argument with a flourish of its hand.

'Great. Now I'm seeing things.' Neji thought.

'**You need to tell Tenten that you love her!!!' **the annoying voice continued, completely oblivious to Neji's annoyance.

'And why, exactly, would I do that?' Neji asked pointedly.

'**Because it's true!!!!'** the annoying voice yelled, ignoring Neji's tone.

'NO IT'S NOT!!!' Neji shouted, loosing his patience with the voice.

'**Yes it is!!'** the voice continued in an annoying sing-song voice.

'That's it! You're going to die right now.' Neji snarled.

'**No I'm not!'** the voice retorted.

'And why's that?' Neji asked, trying to regain his composure.

'**Cause I'm you. So in order to kill me, you'd have to kill yourself.'** The voice explained. **'Enough of this!!! Either tell Tenten you love her or I'll pester you about it every time you try to meditate!!!' **the voice threatened.

Neji shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the voice annoying him every day. 'Alright, I'll tell her.' He conceded. 'But, you have to help me.' He didn't like the thought of asking the voice for help, but he wasn't sure he could do it by himself.

'**Of course I'll help!!!'** the annoying voice screamed. **'Here's the plan….'**

END FLASHBACK

Tenten had enjoyed the day immensely, but, like all things, it had to come to an end. As she felt the sun go down beneath the hill that lead up to Team Gai's training grounds, she opened her eyes and sighed. "Neji," she called, "it's time to go home." When she received no response she pushed herself into a sitting position on the branch and glanced down at Neji. He was sitting in the exact same position he had been in when they had decided to stop training earlier that day. Tenten pushed herself off the branch and landed lightly in front of Neji. His eyes were closed, so she tapped his headband lightly. His eyes blinked open and Tenten almost gasped in surprise. She had never seen such powerful emotions in the stoic Hyuga's eyes before. She just looked at him for quite some time before she said, "It's getting late Neji, I'm gonna go home, okay?" she turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on hers.

She turned to see Neji, still seated, grasping her hand firmly. "Would you sit with me for a little while, there's something I want to tell you." He said quietly. Tenten looked mildly confused, but sat down next to him. There was a short silence between them as Neji gathered his thoughts. "Tenten, I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now." He said. Tenten looked even more confused, but remained silent and waited for him to continue. "Unfortunately, I'm still to afraid to say it, so I'm going to show you instead." He finished. He leaned over and lightly kissed Tenten. Her eyes expanded rapidly with shock and Neji quickly pulled away, fearing the worse. Before he could apologize Tenten smiled at him and leaned against him with her head resting on his chest. His heart soared. "I think I'm brave enough to tell you now." Neji said quietly.

"What is it you've wanted to tell me?" Tenten smiled.

"I love you." He said simply. And the night enveloped Konoha's newest couple in a calming silence as Neji and Tenten fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
